Saint-Valentin
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Castiel se promène dans une ville le jour de la Saint-Valentin quand Gabriel apparaît et le convainc d'aller voir Dean. Destiel


**Disclamer:** les personnages Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.

C'est un dessin que j'ai trouvé sur Internet qui m'a inspiré cette fic :).

**Saint-Valentin**

Castiel se promenait dans les rues d'une ville du sud du Nebraska. Il observait avec intérêt les décorations qui ornaient les vitrines. Il y avait une grande quantité de cœurs, d'ours en peluche et de cartes sur lesquelles il y avait écrit des poèmes et des déclarations d'amour. C'était la première fois qu'il était sur Terre pendant la Saint-Valentin sans avoir de mission particulière à effectuer. Toutes les décorations que les humains avaient installés pour cette fête l'intriguaient. Ils devaient la trouver importante pour fournir autant d'efforts pour elle.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant, Castiel continua de se promener sans cesser d'admirer ce qui l'entourait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Castiel?

L'ange se retourna. Gabriel se tenait à quelques pas de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je me promène.

-Je vois ça. Mais tu ne devrais pas.

-Pourquoi? s'étonna le brun.

Gabriel lui lança un regard surpris.

-Tu devrais être avec Dean à l'heure qu'il est, déclara-t-il. Il va être déçu s'il ne te voit pas aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Tu vois bien que la Saint-Valentin est une fête très importante pour les humains. Autant que Noël et les anniversaires. Sauf que les cadeaux à offrir sont très spécifiques.

Castiel écoutait attentivement l'archange.

-Je ne savais pas.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je connais beaucoup plus de choses sur le monde des humains que toi.

-C'est vrai. Merci pour...

-Attend! Tu ne peux pas partir sans prendre de cadeau pour Dean.

Castiel sembla perplexe.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent.

-Je peux t'en donner, déclara Gabriel. Je vais même t'aider à choisir le cadeau.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides? demanda le brun avec suspicion.

L'archange pinça ses lèvres et arbora une expression teintée de culpabilité.

-Je veux me racheter pour ce que je t'ai fait la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

Castiel le fixa puis hocha lentement la tête, convaincu.

-Allez, viens.

Il suivit Gabriel jusqu'à une chocolaterie. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Sans hésitation, Gabriel se dirigea vers la caisse derrière laquelle se tenait une jeune femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle leur offrit un sourire lumineux mais Castiel ne le remarqua pas: son attention était focalisée sur les centaines de sortes de chocolats différents qui étaient posés sur les étagères. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait autant.

-Bonjour, les salua la vendeuse. Que puis-je pour vous?

Gabriel pointa Castiel du doigt alors qu'il observait toujours les marchandises.

-Mon frère a oublié d'acheter des chocolats pour son petit ami.

-Dean n'est pas petit, protesta l'ange sans quitter les chocolats du regard.

-Excusez-le. Il est très... littéral.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Est-ce que vous auriez des assortiments spéciaux pour la Saint-Valentin?

-Bien sûr.

La vendeuse prit une grande boîte rouge en forme de cœur qui était posée sur une étagère avant de la poser sur le comptoir, devant l'archange.

-Cela vous ira?

-Très bien.

Gabriel sortit de l'argent de son porte-monnaie et paya la boîte.

-Passez une bonne journée.

-Vous aussi.

Gabriel entraîna Castiel à l'extérieur de la boutique. Le brun tendit sa main vers l'achat.

-Pas si vite.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore?

-Tu dois aussi prendre une carte.

Castiel opina du chef. Gabriel l'emmena devant une autre boutique, au bout de la rue. Souriant, il compara les cartes qui se trouvaient sur un présentoir. Il hésita un instant puis en choisit une qu'il acheta avant de rejoindre Castiel. Ils s'éloignèrent des rues bondées et s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle déserte. Il lui donna ses deux achats.

-N'oublie surtout pas de lui dire que tu l'aimes, d'accord? C'est vraiment une tradition très importante.

-D'accord. Merci pour ton aide.

-Attends Castiel! ordonna Gabriel.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

L'archange défit la cravate de Castiel puis fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit un long ruban bleu qu'il noua autour de son cou. L'ange le regarda faire sans bouger d'un millimètre puis, quand il eut fini, toucha le ruban en affichant un air interrogateur.

-Fais attention à ne surtout pas l'enlever, le prévint Gabriel.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

-C'est à Dean de le faire. C'est une autre tradition importante.

Il hocha la tête.

-Et enlève ta veste en entrant dans la pièce où est ton humain. Ce sera plus poli.

-D'accord.

Castiel voulut partir mais un autre détail le retint.

-Je ne sais pas où il se trouve.

-Moi si: dans la chambre 43 du motel Silver Sun dans le nord de l'Utah.

Accompagné d'un bruissement d'ailes, Castiel disparut. Il réapparut ensuite dans une chambre de motel au papier peint orné de motifs marine. Dean était assis sur le lit le plus proche de la porte. Il regardait la télévision d'un air ennuyé.

-Bonjour Dean.

L'interpellé sursauta et poussa un bref soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Castiel.

-Quand vas-tu apprendre à frapper?

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Dean voulut ajouter quelque chose mais, quand il remarqua le chargement de l'ange, cela accapara son entière attention. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le ruban qui cachait son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

-Tu as un rendez-vous?

-Non.

Castiel s'approcha du lit et se posta face au chasseur. Il lui tendit la boîte et la carte.

-C'est pour toi.

Castiel le fixait avec sérieux, sans rien ajouter. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Dean prit les cadeaux.

-C'est gentil mais...

Il se tut lorsqu'il vit que Castiel ôtait doucement son trench-coat en prenant garde à ne pas trop le froisser. Dean le fixa avec intensité tandis qu'il l'accrochait à une chaise. Castiel vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le lit n'étant pas très large, leurs épaules se touchaient. Dean se sentait mal à l'aise. Son embarras augmenta lorsque Castiel se tourna vers lui.

-Je t'aime, déclara-t-il.

Dean se tourna vers lui, les joues rougissantes. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Euh... tu...

Castiel montra innocemment la boîte de chocolat, la carte puis le nœud autour de son cou.

-C'est pour ça que je t'offre tout ça.

Dean s'empourpra davantage. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné de toute sa vie. Sans se rendre compte de son malaise, Castiel continua de jouer avec son ruban.

-J'espère que ça te plaît.

Dean se leva d'un bond sous le regard surpris de l'ange.

-Il y a un problème.

-Aucun... c'est juste que... ta déclaration est... un peu brusque...

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Ça t'embête?

Le chasseur le dévisagea, hésitant, comme si lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, dit Castiel, triste. J'avais pourtant tout fait correctement...

La peine de Castiel toucha Dean qui, attendri, posa sa main contre la joue de son ami qui ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre sa main.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir Cass. Ça m'a surpris, c'est tout.

Le chasseur se rassit près de Castiel sans lâcher son visage.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'ange.

-Si tu vas bien, moi aussi.

À regret, Dean enleva sa main de la joue de Castiel pour ramasser les cadeaux qu'il lui avait offert. Il les posa sur ses genoux sous le regard intrigué du brun. Il se pencha et embrassa sa mâchoire.

-Merci.

Le sourire de Castiel s'accentua légèrement. C'était la première fois que Dean le voyait sourire autant.

Ne résistant pas à son sourire, Dean l'embrassa avec douceur. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de Castiel, il remarqua que celui-ci le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? s'étonna-t-il.

-...Parce que je t'aime aussi.

Castiel sembla un peu plus déboussolé.

-Je... ne comprends pas...

Dean le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

-Cass... Quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais, tu voulais dire quoi exactement?

-Que je t'aime. Comme j'aime toutes les autres créatures du Seigneur.

Dean baissa la tête, déçu. Castiel sembla réfléchir intensément pendant quelques secondes.

-Enfin... je t'aime plus que les autres créatures du Seigneur. Tu es spécial pour moi, conclut-il.

Dean esquissa un sourire et glissa une main dans les cheveux noirs de l'ange.

-Merci.

Ils se turent un instant.

-Comment tu as eu les idées pour les cadeaux?

-Gabriel m'a expliqué le but de cette fête.

-Je vois. Il ne t'a sûrement pas _tout_ expliqué.

-Qu'a-t-il oublié?

Le chasseur approcha sa main de la gorge de Castiel. Il effleura le nœud du bout des doigts.

-Le ruban autour du cou.

-Il m'a dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Ça m'a suffit.

Dean reporta son attention sur la boîte pour cacher son sourire à l'ange. Il trouvait sa naïveté adorable. Pour ne pas que Castiel demandât davantage de détail sur ce que Gabriel avait oublié de lui dire, Dean ouvrit la boîte. Elle contenait un assortiment de chocolat ainsi qu'un mot de la part de l'archange qui avait manigancé tout cela lui souhaitant une bonne Saint-Valentin et de bien s'amuser avec son cadeau. Tandis qu'il lisait le mot, surpris par ce qu'il y avait écrit, Castiel observait les sucreries. Puis, ce dernier reporta son attention sur Dean.

-Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit? demanda-t-il.

Le chasseur transforma le mot en boulette de papier et la jeta loin d'eux.

-Rien d'important.

Il prit un des chocolats et l'approcha du visage de Castiel.

-Tu devrais goûter.

L'ange obéit. Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise.

-C'est bon, commenta-t-il.

Dean sourit.

-J'étais sûr que tu aimerais.

Songeur, Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Mais je préfère quand tu m'embrasses, conclut-il.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis un sourire charmeur vint étirer ses lèvres. Il attira l'ange à lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

_Fin_


End file.
